


Bad Liar

by Sephirotha



Series: Conforming to Tropes [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Liar, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: "You've been shipped.  Have a nice date."





	Bad Liar

“Thank you!” Maddie said as she took the strawberry ice cream cone from the server.

She took a couple of licks whilst joining her friends, Khloe and Ebony, on the park bench, a few feet away from the ice cream van.  She sat between them just as Khloe pulled out her phone.

“Tiffany broke up with Howard,” she announced and Ebony rolled her eyes.

“Who cares?”

Khloe shrugged, eyes glued to her phone.  Maddie swung her legs and looked up at the clear sky.

“Aw, Kenny’s stood us up,” Khloe whined in an exaggerated manner and glanced at Maddie.

Maddie twirled her cone, sticking her tongue into the scoop of ice cream.  Khloe frowned and leaned back to look at Ebony.

“I said Kenny’s stood us up!”

“Heard you the first time,” Ebony drawled before licking where her vanilla ice cream was melting.

Khloe huffed as she shoved her phone into her pocket and quickly caught the drops of her blueberry ice cream.  Maddie paused when her phone vibrated and she took it out to look.  She frowned at Khloe.

“Funny, he just texted me that he’ll be five minutes.”

Khloe went red and Ebony snickered.

“Oh, must have been autocorrect,” she said nonchalantly.

“Yeah right, let me see,” Maddie put her phone away and reached for Khloe’s pocket.

“No!” Khloe slapped her hand away.

Ebony pulled her phone out with a smirk whilst her friends scuffled and pressed it to her ear.

“Yo, Lukas!” she said over them, “What up?  You coming or what?”

She mocked a gasp, placing a hand over her heart.

“Your mother fell ill?!” she exclaimed and Maddie snapped her head to her, “Oh the poor dear, of course, hope she gets better.  But that’s like just depressing, man.  Catch ya at school!”

She put her phone away and glanced up at Maddie.

“Sorry, bro,” she hissed and sat back, “Lukas won’t be able to make it.”

“That’s a shame,” Maddie pouted and Khloe scoffed.

“I think it’s a shame that Kenny can’t come either.”

“He is coming, he just texted me!” Maddie snapped.

“Well it’s a shame since we can’t set you up on a date now,” Ebony sighed.

Maddie went red and glared at Ebony.

“I don’t want a date with Lukas!”

Ebony grinned.

“Wasn’t talking about him.”

Maddie gaped as Khloe giggled.  Ebony shrugged.

“Kenny’s a nice bloke.”

“Ew, don’t set me up on a date with Kenny,” Maddie groaned as she dipped her head.

“I’ll see if Lukas can reschedule,” Ebony pulled her phone out again.

“No, I don’t want a date with Lukas!” Maddie shrieked as she tried to swat Ebony’s phone out of her hand, “I am just a normal girl, who needs to work hard at school and does not need to have a date with anyone, especially not Lukas!”

“So Kenny’s alright?” Khloe prodded.

“No!” Maddie shook her head, “No dates!  Especially no to Lukas!”

“That’s a shame,” a new voice cut in.

The girls jumped when they saw Kenny and Lukas had arrived whilst they’d been bickering.  Lukas flashed a smile and Maddie went completely scarlet.  She began stuttering as Lukas pulled out two tickets.

“That new Marvel film’s airing in a couple of hours and I was hoping it didn’t have to turn into a weird bromance with Kenny.”

“I’m right here, dude,” Kenny muttered.

Maddie stuttered as she looked between Ebony and Khloe.

“What is this?” she hissed.

“This is a set up,” Khloe shrugged.

“You’ve been shipped,” Ebony stood up with Maddie in tow and placed her free hand into Lukas’s outstretched one, “Have a nice date.”

“This isn’t a date!” Maddie all but screamed as Lukas led her off.

“Yes, and the earth is flat,” Ebony smirked as she waved them off.

Kenny sighed as he at next to Khloe once they were out of sight.

“I guess that means it’s just you and me and ice skating,” he said whilst throwing his arm around Khloe.

“Gee, Kenny,” Khloe shifted slightly “I don’t know, Ebony and I have plans.  Right, Eb?”

Khloe and Kenny looked and saw Ebony was walking off.

“Remember to post pictures on Facebook!” she called over her shoulder.

“EBONY!”


End file.
